Once Upon a time
by RachelTaylor15
Summary: This story isn't a story you've ever seen, it's about this girl and her name is Jamy-Linn she got her boyfriend and a lot of friends, one day she goes to the beach with her boyfriend Taylor and then suddenly Loren Tate starts talking to her and Eddie started getting along with Taylor, they actually become friends, it's not a real Hollywood Heights story but give it a shot! love R.T
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there was a girl, her name was Jamy-Linn, she's seventeen years old and lives with her mom and dad in a big house, she's still in high school and is popular, she got a lot of friends and a boyfriend who is captain of the foosball team and his name is Taylor, everything about her life is perfect, at least for now…

It was Friday morning almost weekend, J.L aka Jamy-Linn is throwing a party tonight at her house the whole school is invited, with her friends Emily and Rachel is J.L walking to her locker, everyone greeted J.L and she smiled and waved back, she didn't say something back because she was to buzzy talking to her friends about her night with Taylor, he had asked her out on a date and they spend the whole evening making out in the cinema and after that the movie ended they went to J.L's house and they made out some more, J.L took her books for the next two hours and closed her locker, she walked together with Emily and Rachel to the foosball boys and J.L kissed Taylor and so did Emily and Rachel with their boys, there were some girls looking really jealous so J.L made it more sexy and all the girls turned their way and walked away. Then the bell started ringing and they walked to their class. The time was slipping real slowly, when finally the bell ring of their last hour they left as quick as possible to their lockers and left in separate cars to J.L's house. When they arrived they stepped out of the car and moved inside. The three girls greeted J.L's mom Lisa and left to J.L's room, it was big and soft pink it was a room with everything that every girl ever wanted to have, it had an mini bar with some drinks and snacks, an big closet with thousand shoes, a lot of make-up products, a big TV screen and everything and more, after that the girls had spent two hours in the big closet finding a cute dress for the night they went to the bathroom and did their hair and make-up, they looked stunning. They took some pictures together and posted one on Instagram, they ate some food that Lisa had made for them and after an hour J.L's parents left, they were going out of town for the weekend and Lisa and J.L's dad aka Mike, had agreed with J.L too through a party, after that they left the girls took out the drinks and food, the lights were turned off and the disco lights were on, the music was loud and there were already people arriving. When they entered the house they looked shocked and some left outside to the pool, and some left to the dance floor in the middle of the living room, after that everyone had arrived the party had started, they danced away the night and sung along with the music it was getting really late and some people were getting real drunk, some people left and some people past out on the couch, everyone had a nice evening, everywhere were people standing in little groups and some couples were making out in the dark corners of the house. The sun was coming up behind the big buildings off LA, there were still people partying, and sleeping on the couch, almost everyone left except some guys from the foosball team and some girls, they were playing truth or dare, some girls had to take off their dresses so they were only in their bra and underwear, J.L and Taylor were heading upstairs after that everyone left, Emily and her boyfriend aka Tom and Rachel with Tyler left also to their guestrooms, everyone fell asleep real quick.


	2. Chapter 2

The next afternoon was Taylor awake before J.L he kissed on her cheeks, she was laying in his arms and he had hold her tight the whole night, they were in love with each other they could be themselves when they were together and knew every single detail about each other, they were a couple for almost two years now and they had made a lot of adventures together, they went on holiday together and they even lived together for a while at J.L house when her parents were gone for three months for some work stuff, they loved the days they spend together and they felt like it had never been different, they were both disappointed when it was the end of the time they spend together those three months, this summer they were planning on going to Europe for holiday. After that Taylor started kissing J.L a few times more she woke up slowly and had immediately a smile on her face, she kissed him back and held her arms around him, the kisses were getting more intense and it slowly turned into something more… Emily and Rachel were also getting awake and walked over to the living room with their boys behind them, Tyler stood shocked and watched the mess they had made last night, luckily J.L had a cleaner to clean up all the mess he didn't feel like cleaning the place itself, he took Rachel with him back to upstairs and they joined the shower together also Emily and Tom did the same, the three couples decided to meet each other in an hour downstairs to get some diner it was already almost evening because the slept the whole day. They all were getting ready and J.L was wearing some shorts and some crop top, Emily was wearing a cute short dress and Rachel was wearing a longer cute dress, the boys were wearing jeans and a simple t-shirt. After an hour they all left in separate cars to a fancy restaurant, while they were eating they talked about last night and laughed about each other's actions, after diner they all left separate home's so J.L and Taylor were on their way home to J.L's house, Taylor had called his parents if It was cool that he stayed the night at J.L's and his parents agreed with him, when they were back home the cleaner was still cleaning the mess and was a little mad about it, she didn't like to do all of this so J.L said that she would get some extra money for this time. She gave the cleaner her money and after she left J.L and Taylor fell into each other's arms on the big couch, they took some pillows and a few blankets and watch a few movies, they were all cozy and it was really cute, they had watched three movies and at the last one they both fell asleep on the couch. That night turned into a nightmare… J.L woke up by the sound off her telephone, she stepped out of bed, after five minutes she came back to the bedroom, she was crying like hell and woke up Taylor he was shocked and asked J.L what had happened at first she couldn't answer, Taylor took J.L close to him and tried to calm her down a little after a few minutes J.L had calmed down and explained Taylor what had happened, her parent had gotten in an car accident that night and they didn't know who did it and they also didn't know if her dad was gonna make it, as soon as Taylor had heard the whole story he stepped out of bed and started packing their stuff they needed to go to the hospital soon. As fast as possible they got their stuff and keys and raced out of the house and left in Taylor's car. After an hour they had arrived at the hospital where J.L's parents were she walked over to the receptionist and asked if they could she her parents, the nurse came in and showed them where her parents were, her dad was in a coma and her mother had broken her left feet and her left arm, she was okay, she was still a little weak from the accident and hoped that her husband real quick would wake up out of his coma. Taylor and J.L had taken care of her mom and decided to stay in the hospital, her mom could go home but her dad needed to stay until he woke up. They drove home and told the nurse that they would come back tomorrow and if there was any news that they would call as soon as possible. After an hour they got back home and Lisa asked Taylor if he could help her to her room and soon she fell asleep, J.L and Taylor were also tired but they didn't feel like sleeping at all. They were going to J.L's room and chilled out a little bit, J.L took out her laptop and checked twitter and Facebook, on her phone she checked her Instagram and saw that her two favorite artists Eddie Duran and Loren Tate had posted an picture together, she liked the picture and comment some sweet words, she smiled at the thought that they were happy together she liked some more pictures and through her phone on the bed. She walked over to Taylor, who was playing a game on the PlayStation, she puts her hand on his shoulder and watched him play the game, she kissed him on his cheek, and asked if he wanted to go to bed, he ended his game and took J.L to bed, they cuddled and talked a little and soon they fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning they woke up by the sound of Lisa trying to get out of bed, Taylor stepped out of bed as quick as possible and hurried over to Lisa's room and helped her out of bed, and helped her to get to the kitchen and helped her making breakfast. J.L came downstairs and saw Taylor helping her mom cooking breakfast; she smiled and really loved this guy. She walked into the kitchen and helped them set the table when breakfast was ready they all ate their eggs and cornflakes, J.L asked her mom what had happened last night she told them the whole story.. _mike was driving we had turned the volume hard of the radio and we had decided to get some diner we drove to some restaurant and ate, after that we had paid we got in the car and drove away, mike wasn't paying that much attention to the road but more to me and the radio, we didn't see anything until I looked out of the left window and saw a big white light coming to us, and that's all there was to remember.._ Mom had tears rolling down her cheeks when she told us the story. Soon after we all had ate breakfast we got dressed and left back to the hospital. Taylor drove and after an hour they had arrived at the hospital. J.L POV: We walked to my dad's room and saw that he wasn't there anymore I was confused and asked the nurse where my dad had been going, she told me that he woke up this morning and is replaced to another room. We were happy that my dad had woken up and we asked the nurse where we could find him, she showed us the way and we walked to my dad's room, when we walked in he was happy to see us, my mom kissed my dad and I and Taylor both hugged him. We stayed two hours and after that me and Taylor left mom had asked if she could stay in the extra bed until dad could get home the nurse agreed and made up the bed for her. She had asked me and Taylor to bring her and dad some clothes and toiletries for tonight me and Taylor left and drove back home, on our way back I saw on my phone that it was only one o'clock so they had still five hours before they needed to be back at the hospital, the sun was shining bright so they decided to change into some bikini's and swim shorts I also put on some cover up dress and Taylor had put on a t-shirt, we left to the beach and on our way we bought some drinks and snacks at the mall, when we had arrived at the beach we saw that we weren't the only one who decided to go to the beach, we searched for a quiet place and placed our stuff on the warm sand, I took off my dress and Taylor took off his shirt, his abs perfectly showing off, it was sexy though, I smiled and he looked at me with an questioning look, I told him that there was nothing but he knew that I loved his abs, before I knew it I was picked up and saw that Taylor was running into the water, we fell down in the water and I got on his back and we had a lot of fun, after an hour we got out of the water and left to our towels, we saw that the beach was getting buzzier than ever what had happened, I looked on the left side of my towel and saw a familiar face it wasn't someone from school or one of my twitter followers no it was someone I had seen on my TV screen every night in one of my favorite shows and the girl he was with I recognized too, she was also in my favorite show they were the two people I had followed from the start and I had all their albums and watched all their movies, shows, interviews, they were Eddie Duran and Loren Tate! And they were only two meters from me, Taylor was looking at me if I was an idiot and I pointed to what I meant I also showed him my background on my phone where Eddie Duran stood in only his jeans so that I could see his perfect abs and after looking at me like an crazy person Taylor finally understand what I meant, although my background is hot but now I can see his abs in person, much better! I thought I didn't say it out loud of course because then Eddie and Loren could hear me. After we dried our body's and we were sun tanning we had put on soft music and we were talking about the party and other kind of stuff, they were also talking about their trip to Europe this summer, Eddie and Loren were also talking and suddenly Loren started talking to me, she looked real nice not like those other famous people with an bad attitude no this girl was nicer than no one else, she asked if I had sunscreen and if she could use it because she forgot hers, I gave her my sunscreen and smiled a little also Taylor and Eddie get along with each other, they were talking about some games and foosball of course.. and we had actually an amazing time it was like we were their together like friends, we talked about all kinds of stuff and after we talked a little more me and Loren decided to get some ice cream for the four of us, we walked over the beach to the restaurant and ordered some ice cream, me and Loren were both wearing our cover up dresses and flip flops and she was also wearing sunglasses she was so nice and sweet, I told her that I was a fan of Leddie aka Loren and Eddie and I told her about my life and she did too, we laughed a lot and I wished this day would never end, it was amazing, the waiter came back with our ice cream's and we paid and took them with us, we walked back over the beach to the quiet corner, the boys took their ice cream's and after we ate and talked and laughed a lot more we were all heading to the water, we played volleyball in the water and me and Loren were both sitting on the neck of our boys we had a lot of fun, me and Loren get along really good and when we were back by our towels she asked for my phone number, Eddie did the same with Taylor, I couldn't believe that this was happening, and I loved every second of it, I didn't show it of course because maybe then I will scare them away, and actually I wasn't feeling like that little fan girl anymore I was now becoming real friends with them and I loved it, Loren asked if I had any hobby's and I told her that I loved shopping she did too so she suggested that we should go shopping next weekend, I told her that I would love that and that she could call me whenever she needed too, and also about the time, place and date, to go shopping. It was now almost five o'clock and Taylor and I had left the beach, we said goodbye to Eddie and Loren and now we were back at my house packing stuff for my parents, we ate some diner we had cooked and left back to the hospital this time I drove and also had control over the radio, I turned on the new album from Leddie and sung along, when we had arrived we walked inside to the room where my parents were staying we were greeted by de nurse and when we walked in to my parents room they were both happy to see us, my mom asked Taylor if he maybe could stay at our house until they were back home, Taylor called his parents to ask if it was okay and it was.

Writers POV: J.L was so happy that she could stay a little longer with her lovely boyfriend, Taylor and J.L told Lisa and Mike about the afternoon they spend with Eddie Duran and Loren Tate her mom couldn't believe it, she wanted to hear every detail so J.L told her mom everything and after an hour they had to leave, her dad needed his sleep. They said goodbye and left the hospital they drove home on their way home they heard J.L's phone ringing she picked up and heard that it was Loren she asked if they felt like hanging out tonight, J.L asked Taylor if he liked the idea and he did so she told them her address and J.L told to bring an swimsuit, J.L and Taylor had school break this week so they could do whatever they wanted for the whole week, J.L and Loren hung up and J.L and Taylor drove to the mall to get some drinks and snacks for tonight. when they got home they changed in their swimsuits and J.L was wearing a short dress and Taylor a light blue t-shirt, they turned on the music and waited for Loren and Eddie to come, ten minutes later Eddie and Loren arrived and J.L showed Loren the house, Taylor showed Eddie some games he had been playing lately and not much later they were all playing in the swimming pool they were having a lot of fun, they also played truth or dare, Loren and Eddie were having really fun with J.L and Taylor they were both feeling the friendship and they also loved every second of it, now it was J.L's turn she said dare and Taylor told her to play the piano, she asked J.L if she was playing, J.L did play when she was younger she learned it from her grandpa but since he died she didn't play anymore, Loren, Eddie and Taylor were both pushing J.L to play something, she hesitate for a moment but thought why not, she played a beautiful melody Loren had Goosebumps all over her body, Eddie looked shocked and Taylor smiled he was so proud of his girl, he had never heard her playing before only on old videos. Loren started to sing along with the melody and Eddie too Taylor took the guitar and played along, it sounded really good, so Eddie came up with the idea to record it in a studio one day at a time, they all agreed with the idea although J.L was a little scared of the idea but she also loved it. They were going back into the swimming pool and played some games together they had an amazing night, Loren and Eddie had both followed J.L and Taylor on social media and Eddie had posted a photo with the four of them on Instagram, the photo was real cute, it was getting late and it was already dark outside, they decided to watch a movie, the girls picked out an horror movie so that they both could crawl up with the boys, they were laughing and screaming the whole time, the night was perfect and Eddie and Loren had decided to stay over for tonight because they were too exhausted to ride all the way to back home.

Eddie and Loren were heading upstairs to the guestroom and Loren had gotten an PJ from J.L and Eddie had some sweatpants and a t-shirt to borrow from Taylor, they were both happy with this kind of people in their live, they were glad that there were still people like themselves, Loren took a shower first and Eddie after her when Eddie came out of the room he felt to pair of arms around his waist, he turned around and saw Loren standing behind him, she leaned in and kissed his cheek all the way down to his neck and nibbled his ear, he loved it and picked Loren up and pushed her against the wall, they made out and it turned into something more…

In the other room where J.L and Taylor were it was getting real heated too, they were making out and took an shower together they walked out of the shower and J.L fell on the big bed with Taylor's naked body on top of her, they started their round two…


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning they all decided to get breakfast at some random café where Loren worked before she was famous, when they walked in they were greeted by some sweet girl called, Summer. She took their orders and talked a little with Loren, J.L knew that Loren hadn't changed a thing by becoming a world famous pop star, although she didn't know Loren before she just had that feeling. She still couldn't believe that she was hanging out with Eddie Duran and Loren Tate. They ate their breakfast and after that Eddie and Loren had to leave, they had meetings for today so Taylor and J.L decided to get some things done at home, and after that they drove to the hospital and brought the things they forget yesterday, she told her mom everything about last night and Taylor talked with Mike about the foosball games the coach had planned for them after this school break. They all were talking and then the nurse came in, she told us that my dad could go home tomorrow they were all happy, J.L asked her mom and dad if it was still okay if Taylor stayed until school break was over, her parents thought it was a good idea, her parents could both see the sparks in both of their eyes, they smiled and soon after that J.L and Taylor left back home, they cleaned up a little and they ate some diner they had cooked together after diner they cleaned the dishes.

Taylor's POV: I was thinking about a little romantic walk on the beach the moon was full tonight and the stars were shining bright there high in the dark sky, I packed a picnic basket and filled it with a bottle of wine and some snacks also an blanket and some candles and of course a lighter, J.L was watching TV so I walked over to the girl I love and kissed her on the cheek, she looks up to me and I took her hand I told her that we were going for a walk on the beach she looked surprised but I saw the spark in her eyes that spark made my butterfly's come back into my stomach, my ears tingle and my heart racing, I love her so much. I drove the way to the beach, at first we walked around, she was holding her sandals in her right hand and her left hand was in mine, in my right hand was hers and in my left hand was the picnic basket, I also took off my shoes and we walked over the beach, the beach was still a little warm from the hot summer day and the sky was filled with beautiful stars all shining their lights on us, we were the only once at the beach so after we walked for a while I took the basket and I set up the blanket with the candles, wine and snacks, she loved it, I kissed her soft on the lips, I was proud of myself although I've always been the romantic type of guy. We talked but mostly made out, it was perfect we drunk the bottle wine and it was amazing, we were kissing and laughing, talking and sometimes we didn't say something but it was still beautiful, we took the beautiful view in. we enjoyed our night together. When we got home she took my hand and we slowly walked upstairs she took off my shirt and started kissing my neck all the way to my ear and back to my cheek, it turned me on and I started sucking her neck, I picked her up as gently as possible and took her to the bed I unzipped her dress and it was an amazing night, we even did a round two and quick after that we fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
